


Our Misty Veils

by Pansexual_moth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Self-Insert, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_moth/pseuds/Pansexual_moth
Summary: What happens when a whole village dies in one night? Amaya and Caroline, two close friends, unravel an annoying mystery. Complete with lesbian love and idiotic characters.





	Our Misty Veils

She let out a whimper, coughing as the fog grew around her. Thick and heavy with traces of death, the air stilled, causing her to let out a breath as the purple enveloped her. Pale pink hair flew around, drops of dew sitting on the strands. 

With a shaky breath, she called out "Who's there?"

The fog began covering her, the purple sheen of it indicating something wasn't right. A mumble of whispers hung in the air, barely audible in the deep of the woods. The girl shivered, her body dripping, the chill running through her bones as she looked around once again in hopes of finding something, anything that could get her out. 

She let out a cry, tears swelling in her eyes and running down her face... "I wanna go home"

⤞ ❀ ⤝

The window creaked open, a pair of golden-brown eyes peering through. Wind blew, sending the person's hair flying around until they grabbed it and put it up in a sloppy ponytail. 

“Amaya … Wake up!” 

A hand reached out in the dark, turning on a lamp before sitting up in bed, an unamused 16 year old girl staring at the figure by the window. 

“What is it Caroline?” she huffed, fixing the surgical mask that adorned her face.

“I found something really interesting!! Now come on, get dressed and let's go!”

The girl in the window let out a large smile, her face illuminated by the flickering flames as she waited patiently.

“I don’t know why I let you get away with these… hobbies of yours” Amaya mumbled, pulling off the mask to quickly replace it with a respirator mask, brushing aside black hair before slipping on a shirt and pants.

“Great, come on. Follow me!” Caroline said, camera lazily hung around her neck before jumping back out of the window, Amaya following suit. They both raced down the fire escape, their footsteps clanging loudly against the metal. Not that they cared anyways, the town being long abandoned, and anything else living there would probably be dead. 

“How are you so fast!!” Caroline gasped as Amaya began to gain speed, jumping over the railing and landing ahead of her, looking over her shoulder to let out a shrug. 

“I don’t know, maybe the fact I’m a state alchemist helps? Plus, aren’t you supposed to be the fast one here? If this is how you run no wonder you have 14 charges for breaking and entering.”

“Hey!” 

Amaya chuckled, dodging a well-aimed knife heading at her face before coming to an abrupt stop at the end of the staircase, taking a breath and looking around. 

“So, where is this ‘interesting thing’?” 

Amaya looked at Caroline, who let out a grin and pointed towards a worn down house, the splintered wood that held it together looking like it was going to cave. They both shared a look, and began to walk into the house, sticking close to each other. They gingerly pushed open the door, taking a tentative step onto the marked floorboards, indicating which ones were stable.

“Caroline, we’ve been here hundreds of times. What could possibly be new here?”

“You’ll see Amaya. I found something cool under the floor.”

They both approached a wooden plank marked with a splotch white paint, and Amaya looked over at Caroline. 

“Under here, I’m guessing?”

Carlone nodded, reaching down and slowly lifting the floorboard to reveal a small storage placed underneath, filled to the brim with documents and notes, and in the center an ornate box with a very similar transmutation circle engraved in it.   
“What. The. Hell.” 

Amaya instantly crouched down, rummaging through the papers and pulling out the box, a worried yet intrigued look on her face. She traced her fingers over the engraving, as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She slowly opened the box, soft black velvet lining the inner walls, and in the middle, a blood red stone looked up at her. 

“This shouldn't exist.”

Caroline tilted her head, a puzzled expression on her.

“What is it?”

Amaya tentatively reached down, lightly grabbing the stone and holding it up to her now grim face.

“It’s a philosopher's stone. These are human lives. This shouldn’t have been made.”

“What do you mean?”

“Human lives were used to make this.”

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. Amaya turned around, and looked at her.

“Caroline. Remember when you told me why no one lived in this town.”

“Yes? Everyone up and vanished one day.”

“They’re in this stone, Caroline. They were used to make this stone. And by the looks of it-” She pointed towards the notes. “This wasn't the only thing they wanted to make.” 

Silence filled the room, the moonlight shining dimly through the window. 

“Let’s take this back to the house, okay Amaya? It’s not time for this right now.”

“Fine. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

They both began to pick up the papers and files, and once everything was ready, they left, tension hanging in the air that the normally care-free girls weren’t used to.


End file.
